Episode 1: Good Luck, Toon Link!
by XShinkuKikinX
Summary: Master Hand received a letter from the LoZ universe, it says in the letter they wanted Toon Link for a new game coming out. But it won't be easy to say good-bye for the Hero of Wind to all his fellow friends and family to set out for a new adventure. See and know how everything turns out for the young Hylian.
1. Episode 1, Part 1

**A/N- Hello! This is my first story of Super Smash Bros. This story based on my time of thinking (meditating) at home most of the time, while I was playing SSB4 3DS until I got the game LOZ: Tri Force Heroes. Also, based on my friend's amiibo battle compare to my amiibo too.  
**

 **I been wanting to write this for so long. And now I did! :D**

 **I know Links are not supposed to talk, but it's FanFiction. . . WELL THEN!  
**

 **CRITICISM ACCEPTED!  
**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Good Luck, Toon Link!**

* * *

Clear sky, a beautiful sun soaring the sky, giving life on to the land, where it is beaming on Smash Mansion front yard acres of greens and beauty. In the sky, birds chirped as it flap their wings on the air. But one unusual blue bird, has a mail on its grasp. The blue bird flew off from its group and headed towards an opening window, the office of the Master Hand.

It landed on the window rail, pecking on the cement in curiosity on the material. Hoping around the sturdy cement, there was a shadow floating towards the blue bird. It wasn't afraid and it was Master Hand claim the telegram with no hesitation from the creature.

"Hmm, an invitation."

Drifting away from the window, the blue bird take off flight and the Master Hand rose to a fighter with red haired lad, who was sitting as he read a novel. The Master Hand approach to the fighter and handed him the letter. He was summon by the Master Hand for assistance. Not Crazy Hand, things will get difficult around here, though, he can tolerate it.

"Roy, please read this letter. My hand is huge for a tiny letter to manage." Master Hand asked.

"Hm? Alright,"

Saving his page on his novel, he planted his book on the table as he extend his arm to get the letter from Master Hand palm. The Lion King peel off the mail and pull out the written letter and unfold into a flat surface of paper. Scanning the passage, Master Hand noticed the back of the paper has a stamp. Representing it is from the fighter's universe, asking for a request.

"It has. . . three triangle to form one triangle symbol. And it's a request to get a fighter in Smash Mansion. Didn't say in here _who_ are they looking for. It's clear it's from Legend of Zelda series." said Roy.

 _Triforce,_ breathed Master Hand. _Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Shiek, and Toon Link are in the Legend of Zelda Series. Also Assist Trophies will be added if so.  
_

"Any else it say?"

Roy eyes glued on the invitation and sustained reading aloud "A hero with stylish pointed ears, unique side burns that stands out of courage, and a lavish side haired parted on front that smells of lavender and friendship. Triforce Heroes wanted! Sincerely, King Tuft, ruler of Hytopia."

" _Hytopia_? I thought it would be Hyrule. But it could be misleading elsewhere; a new game perhaps." Master Hand said to Roy. But Roy couldn't follow but resumed reading aloud for Master Hand. Master Hand slipped into his thoughts, when Roy describes the appearance of the fighter. The clues is obvious, the invitation describes the player and he knows he was targeting to whom he was asking for.

"Also," Roy interrupted "he is coming to have a meeting with you today."

Master Hand nodded, or gesturing his hand in agreement. "Ah, we're having a guest from another game coming to pick up his prize."

Roy place the letter on the round table, near his novel and rolling reading his novel as he seated himself on to the armchair. The floating hand approach to the Young Lion King, place his large index finger on the book and tilt it. Like he was pushing down the to get his attention. Roy paused his passage and glanced at the enlarge white glove with curiosity.

"Could you bring a fighter here?" politely requested by Master Hand.

Roy shrugged his shoulders "Can't your brother do your work?"

"Oh no, I prefer you to find him. That's why I summoned you here. . . the last time I requested Crazy Hand to get Fox and Falco in my office for their new release coming soon. I didn't meant to say _into_ my office by grabbing and hurling them through this window and shatter it into pieces. It wasn't pretty at all." he pointed at a specific window, that's where the blue bird was able to send the telegram to the Master Hand.

"I guess you're right, I'll do it." Roy replied, shut his book and rest it on the table. Heading to the door, as he open it to make himself leave the room, he wonder who was he looking for anyway. "Was it one of the Legend of Zelda series? Who is it?"

"It's obvious, Roy."

"Exactly who Master Hand? I know it's a _hero_ from what the letter said. I'm guessing it's-" Before Roy was able to complete his sentence, Master Hand interrupted and added his just to be clear for the Veteran fighter

"Toon Link."

* * *

"You ready Auro?" Toon Link prepared a battle against the Pokemon- opponent Lucario. Toon Link called Lucario 'Auro' for short to make things easier for him. The two was standing contrary end of the Battlefield stage. It was their turn to have a battle happening **LIVE**.

"Mmm," replied Lucario, nodding.

 **3\. . .**

 **2\. . .**

 **1\. . .**

 **GO!**

The first move was set, Lucario was focusing his Aura Sphere on his grasp while Toon Link charge without mercy. Lucario saw it happening; the Pokemon dodge to the left as the young hero charge attack. Lucario rather mimic his move from behind. In haste, Toon Link put up his shield immediately to block his assault.

Now to the Hero of Wind point of view was the Pokemon make a visible spot for him to strike. He slash his Master Sword on Lucario's back, sliding his Master Sword back and a last thrust, shoving Lucario few feet where the Hero of Wind stood. The Hylian sheathe his Master Sword and drawn his Magic Boomerang, he hurled it with all his might to stall his opponent. Unfortunately, Lucario evade the projectile with an ease. Lucario resume channeling his Aura Sphere, until, whatever been thrown, eventually comes back. Lucario loses his focus on his Aura Sphere, and Toon Link took an opportunity to charge.

The aura Pokemon saw it coming, reckless the hero was, he wasn't expecting when Lucario grabbed him by his tunic. Targeting the hero's abdomen, he apply his aura to pressure his lower stomach to debilitate Toon Link. Struggling from its grasp, Lucario lift the hero and throw him to the right, crashing to the stage solid floor. Afterward, the Pokemon once again channeling his Aura Sphere.

Recovering, Toon Link regain his stance to think his next action, sheathed his weapons and drawn his Bow and Arrow. Extending the bow and release, as it flew in incredible speed head to Lucario where he stood. In a snap, Lucario use Aura Sphere to deflect the physical projectile. The physical and energy projectiles collides, leaving but nothingness but only left are opposing fighters.

In the room, the fighters spectating through the screen, Link was amazed how those two fighters are balanced. Power, strategy, and strength are maneuver in the stage. Link was standing tall, in front of the screen. Mario was on his right, wanting to know how the battle turns out.

"Wow, come on Toon Link! You can win!" cheered the Hero of Twilight.

"Yeah, go Toon Link!" squeaked Ness and Lucas in unison. The PK fighters were sitting on the beanbag, having a glass, cold of lemonade.

Mario witnessed Lucario was a tough opponent, Toon Link could be reckless, but his strategy was well-plan. "Hm! I think-a Lucario will-a win."

"I doubt it," Link said and continued "I trained the cartoon me very well and teach him more strategies by using items as advantage for your opponent."

Zelda was sitting on the comfortable sofa, stroking Pikachu stubby fur. She also enjoy watching the petite hero in battle. She gets worried for him sometimes compare to Link she knew. Toon Link is young but possessed Triforce of Courage, identical power just like the older counterpart. Just when Link _doubt_ the Pokemon, he leaped off of Zelda's lap and hop its way to Link.

"Pika!" the mouse Pokemon approached to Link, standing on its feet. Link glanced to the floor, peering Pikachu looked skeptical.

"Oh, you think Lucario will win, fella? I didn't mean to be nasty on your universe. It's just Toon Link is like a little brother to me." said Link, kneeling to Pikachu's height. He petted the yellow fur mouse and the Pokemon seems to adore it.

Simultaneously, the door open behind Zelda to enter the lobby. The princess turn her head to see who enter the room, it was Roy. Without a word, he approached to the large screen and observe the Hero of Winds against the Aura Pokemon. In his mind, this could be endless, but one has to be victorious. Resting his hand on his Sword of Seals, he was impress on Toon Link mobility, a 12 year old who was trained by the master to handle a sword.

"Oh, a Fire Emblem fighter. . ." murmured Zelda, pulling up her silky gloves.

Link and Ness noticed his presence on their left. "Hey Roy, what are you doing here?" said Link.

"Yeah," Lucas began "I thought, you're not interested watching other smash battles or-"

Eyes glue on the screen, he didn't bother gazing on the other characters from the other universe and simply said for what he was told to claim someone "I been sent to get Toon Link."

"For what-a reason?" Mario questioned the Young Lion.

Now all eyes fell to Roy, he felt the gaze of the fighters pushing him down "Master Hand said so."

On the stage, the Cartoon Hylian and the Pokemon looked debilitated after a while of smashing at another. "I see you're pretty strong Auro."

" _Your aura and physical appearance is lassitude against me. But you won't capitulate yet."_ Lucario said, telepathically.

"Heh, thanks Auro, I-" Before Toon Link could finish his sentence, the Pokemon dash his way to the Hylian without a warning. Lucario use Force Palm, so close that he was able to subdue the hero. Applied his palm on to Toon Link's chest, the strong force of energy penetrate as Toon Link was sent flying off the stage, taking a lot of damage. That possibly send him off the stage, unable to recover for the cartoon Hylian.

Toon Link wasn't on the stage, Lucario claimed victorious.

But it doesn't mean Toon Link succumb the match that easily.

Suddenly, a metal hook attached to the edge of the stage. In curiosity, the Pokemon tiptoed his way to the hook. In surprise, it was Toon Link, who barely able to hang on to it. Toon Link use his Master Sword, to finish the battle, he use the sharp end of the tip of the Master Sword at the Pokemon. His damage is reaching climax, he was sent flying upward in the air, being trounced by the Hero of Wind.

Excretion his way, Toon Link reach to the stage and laid his back on to the marble floor, panting.

 **The Winner is. . . Toon Link!**

Toon Link felt his body is being drifted away. He was being teleported back to the Mansion.

On the main lobby room, there he appeared on the platform and eventually collapse. But the platform, it was rejuvenating and healing his physical strength. His conscience is building up, feeling refresh like taking a nice swim in the hot tub. Trying to propel himself until when a palm pop up in front of Toon Link's view. Lucario offer the Hero of Wind a helping hand, Toon Link gladly accepted his offer.

" _You fought well, hero._ " said Lucario telepathically, pulling to his feet.

"You too, Auro. We should fight again soon. But this time, I'll use different strategy to take you down, quick and easy way." replied Toon Link. Both handshake for a great and fair battle.

 _"Don't fall back on the next match. I have learn multiple strategy from you, hero. But it's easy to predict now little one, watch your back._ " said Lucario, grinning.

Just when they share compliments, Link, Pikachu, Ness, and Princess Zelda enter the selection/recovery room. Link went to his smaller counterpart and rested his hand on his shoulder. "You did great out there."

"When you were battling with Lucario, your battle is interesting that I was craving to have a rematch with you Toon Link!" said Ness.

"Thanks and okay!" the cartoon smiled.

The boys step aside when the ruler of Hyrule Castle is approaching. Kneeling down to the kid height, sharing a bright smile to the cartoon hero. Princess Zelda grabbed Toon Link's hand, rest on top of his with her hand and said "You did a great job out there. And make sure you get checked by Dr. Mario for any bumps or brusies, okay?"

"Y-yes Princess!" the young Hylian breathed. He felt nervous talking to a princess from another timeline but same universe, but enough courage to thanked her.

Pikachu hopped his way to Lucario and frowned. Lucario grin lightly and telepathically to Pikachu " _Do not worry my friend, I am fine."_ Pikachu nodded, then show his honest smile to Lucario, expressing that he's proud too.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu cheered.

Lucario nodded once " _Yes, we should see Red. Let Toon Link have his time with his friends."_

Lucario and Pikachu walked their way to the door. Lucario glanced at his opponent once, being surrounded by his formal and his friends then to the door. But the aura Pokemon didn't close the door because he saw Roy, who was going to enter the room, he left the door open purposely so he can access through without a problem. Lucario sensed his aura that he was looking for someone, but it's his business.

Just as the happy conversation was taken place, Toon Link caught a gaze of Roy entering. Roy looked at Toon Link, like he was waiting for him. Staring at him, Toon Link lightly let himself pass from Link and the PK boys and walked his way to Roy. The Young Lion knelt to get to his height and met eye to cartoon eye hero. The room become tense and peculiar, Roy was here to see the young hero.

"You need to come with me, Master Hand send me to pick you up." Roy said.

"For what?"

"Your universe called. It was sent that they wanted you now." Roy explained.

Toon Link stood silently in front of Roy. Roy patiently waiting for the young Hylian response, believed he conclude it was urgent and relevant for something he didn't been notified. Finally, Toon Link agreed by nodding his head.

"Right this way, Toon Link. Just follow me and I'll take you to the Master Hand office." Roy convey the hero to the door.

"Wait," called Zelda, rising to straightened her back and stroll her way to Roy "Can we come and see what's the big news about for him?"

Roy thought about it, but Master Hand only command him to get the Hero of Wind, period. He met his eyes to the young Hylian and gesture his head to continue forward, Toon Link understand and left the room, waiting on the hallway. The red-haired boy now got his attention to the princess, shaking his head, referring that they cannot permitted to follow Toon Link any further. Then Roy close the door, abandoning fighters in the recovery room.

Until the loud speaker went off, it was another battle held.

 **Announcement: Next match will be taken place in Mushroomy Kingdom, Omega form, Team Battle. Captain Falcon and Lucina (Red) VS. Meta Knight and Zero Suit Samus (Blue). Please wait to spectate and bet on your Gold on who or which will be victorious? Stay Tuned!**

After the announcement, there was complete silence. Not until Ness approached to Lucas and whispered him "Let's follow them!"

"That's bad! What happen if we get caught?" Lucas defended.

"No we won't, now come on-"

Just as the PK boys notice Link was leaning his head to hear their murmurs. The boys smiles awkwardly to the Hero of Twilight.

"You guys are going to follow Toon Link?" questioned Link. Just before the boys could make an excuse, he added his another sentence using the exact same tone as the PK boys "Let me join!"

The two boys from Mother smirked, well someone who is an adult and prefer responsibility decided to chill with the kids. Or Link himself was curious to his counterpart "Okay! Try to catch up and be stealthy!" Ness added.

"I am curious that he wanted Toon Link, could be in trouble? Is he punishing him?" Lucas said, gramincing.

"No, he's not. It's something else, I want to note why he's seeking for Toon Link." Link said, crossing his chest using his arms.

"Then let's go!" Ness said, nodding.

The trio fist pumps together and sprinted off the room, leaving Zelda alone. Zelda tisk, shaking her head, why Link is involved? Doesn't matter, nothing else to do, she rather spectate. The princess pulled out Smash Golds and stared at the colored teams carefully.

"Hmph. I'm placing bet on Blue Team, Captain Falcon is a meanie. . ."

As the battle start, Zelda couldn't stop thinking what was Link up to something with the boys. Being responsible is his thing, but having petite fun with children wouldn't be not as bad. At least they are in supervision. . . maybe.

"Oh Link, please don't get yourself into a mess." Zelda said, shaking her head.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	2. Episode 1, Part 2

Roy and Toon Link was in the elevator. Stood firmly and listening to elevator music (Menu Version 1) Roy pressed Floor 5 button to go where lies Master Hand and Crazy Hand's office. Last time, Roy was summon to pick up the young Hero for a special announcement for his upcoming release. Though, it was later when the game was coming out unexpectedly around the corner. Toon Link twiddle his little fingers, he looked up to Roy while he just stare at the elevator door, not bothering to talk to the Hylian. Simply, Roy patiently waiting for his response. The anticipation kills Toon Link so he spoke up.

"Where are we going? Am I in trouble?"

The swordsman glanced to his left and met eye to cartoon eye "No, it's a meeting and a discussion about you and your universe."

". . ."

"Why silent all of a sudden?" Roy asked the Hero of Wind.

"Is it about the new release? Well, I don't know if I want to leave the mansion. I know the Mario characters have declared they are going for their new game: Paper Jam thing." Toon Link scratched back of his head as he explained.

"Ah, homesick? Well, it's your choice if you want to leave and venture off to a new adventure. You discuss this to Master Hand, it's a simple yes or no question." Roy said, sharing his judicious opinion; motivate the young Hylian.

Toon Link slipped into his thoughts, what is is about and was it worth it? If it is worth a while, he would eventually hesitate and gamble his decision of leaving Super Smash Brothers universe. The numbers on the elevator number lits, from floor 2 to 4, closing to their command destination. Just only a few second...

 **DING.**

Toon Link thought was pierce by the sound, the elevator door split open, revealing a long red carpet, dimmed light room and fancy wall designs that capture the Hero of Wind attention. The light was coming from the glass-stain picture of the Smash symbol above his head, multiple rainbow colors hitting the floor is beautiful.

Roy gesture his arms, allowing the cartoon step out the elevator first. Toon Link stepped out, admire the collosal hallway that first caught his eyes. Expected Roy would be behind him, he turn, and saw Roy was jabbing his finger to the evelator button. Noticing his gaze, he said "This is farest I can go, Toon Link. I would gladly help you, but it isn't my business."

"That's okay," Toon Link nodded. Roy responds back by nodding— the elevator door closes, cutting off their exchanging glance and abandoning Toon Link in the hallway. Toon Link proceed strolling through the red carpet, going to meet the creator of Smash universe.

The young Hylian looked astonished, round tables displaying vase filled with elegant roses from both sides; Toon Link commented the royal room. As he pass through, he he pause his footage, noticing the paintings on both walls was the original 12 fighters, along with the history of 64. If Link was here, it'll be nostalgia along the others who enjoy the first time the game was created until newcomers join the battle as it upgrade. Approaching to one picture of Mario to another.

 _Mario, Donkey Kong,_ _Link,_ _Fox, Kirby, Samus, Captain Falcon, Pikachu. . . have their own paintings. Pretty sweet._ thought Toon Link.

"Oh ho, ho, ho!" A faint unfamiliar laughter echo through the hallway. Utterly distracted by the artwork, Toon Link immediately heard laughter and peer to the sound. Doesn't recognize the voice from any fighters, it could be a guest. Yet, Roy did explain that it is from his universe. And so, he started tracing the source.

Arriving to the largest door he ever seen, taller than four story building with unique design, there lies the office. Unconventional, he heard Master Hand is having a conference with someone. Curious, he planted his palm on the door, slightly pushing the door to peek. But what he wasn't expecting when a large shadow behind him was closing in.

Then it happened.

Toon Link felt like he was being lifted from the ground, pinned and conseal in one grasp.

"Gah!" Toon Link gasped.

"I fOunD yOu!" it was Crazy Hand, taken him as a surprise. "nOW leTS geT yoU insIDe!" he said in sassy voice.

Toon Link squirm inside of the large hand grasp. He was running out of air, trying to pry it open but his grasp is unexpectedly tighten him, punishing him to escape. Crazy Hand invited himself into his office, where Master Hand and a surprising guest stood. Master Hand approach to his brother, though, he gesture a disappointment.

"Where's Link?" Master Hand questioned.

"ThE aDorAbLE oNE? RiGHt hEre as YOu toLD Me broThEr!" Crazy Hand loosen his grasp as Toon Link collapsed to his knee, freed from Crazy Hand, heavily breathing for air. Master Hand looked shocked, he was strangling the poor hero!

"Crazy Hand! I told you to guide him to the office! Not forcing him! You might have killed him!" Master Hand scold, as he float to the collapsed hero, helping Toon Link to his feet and lightly brushed his tunic to look neat for the guest. The Hero of Wind was not amused; the crass Crazy Hand jumped the Hylian from behind.

"soRrY bRoTheR. i wAS gEttIng Hin TO thE OfFICE wiTh biG neWs." Crazy Hand responded, gesturing dreadful experience.

Master Hand sighed; shaking his hand and extended his index finger at his brother "Next time, I'll elaborate my sentence clearly to you or. . . try to speak _your way._ "

"I believe the first option would be benefit for your brother, Master Hand." A royal guest said.

Toon Link glanced upon a king that is right in front of him. A king has thick curly hair, chubby, long red cape, over done with eye liner, and somewhat unpleasant tights. Personally, he knew it was a king due to the crown and unpleasant cologne for a child that it's unbearable. The King teal eyes peer through Toon Link's green cartoon shaded eyes. Master Hand saw the Hylian gazing at the guest and floated to the King's right side as Crazy Hand went on the left.

"Is this the hero of legend you're seeking your highness?" Master Hand said.

The King approached to Toon Link, scoop him and lifting him off the ground. Toon Link took a shook, not expecting to be lifted, a wide smile all over the King's face. "Ah, mah boi! I been looking for you!"

Toon Link tilt his head.

The Ruler knows his manner, he quickly place Toon Link down to the ground and brush the little hero's green tunic. "Forgive about my abrupt rudeness, hero. I haven't introduced myself, have I?"

Toon Link shook his head.

"Excuse me then, I am King Tuft, ruler of Hytopia. Where fashion is our model and beauty is a gift. My daughter, Styla is requesting you to join the new game with us. It's a combination of A Link Between World and Four Swords."

Tacit but no comment from the Hero of Wind.

Master Hand rose to the uncertain Hylian and spoke up "He's from a new game coming out, starring you Link. In addition, he's from your universe and fashion is a total new thing."

"Fashion?" Toon Link finally said, elevating his left thick eyebrow.

"Oh, you haven't seen the trailer, don't you Link? Your highness, do you have the envolope?" Master Hand asked the king, King Tuft nodded with a grin. Pulling out a flat tablet and the screen has the image 'Play'. Handed it to Toon Link as he touch the screen once.

"Here, let me show you then." King Tuft said in excitement.

In the hallway, outside of Master and Crazy hand's office, the elevator shifts numbers; someone or something was in the elevator. Once it lit on 5, the elevator stops and **Ding** afterward. The door split open, the boy with red cap pop his head out, spying on whoever is in the hallway. Close is clear, Ness signaled Link and Lucas. They exited the elevator, there, a vast of memories scattered in the hallway. This excitement brings the boys attention.

"Huh, I remember this!" The Hero of Twilight smiled, approaching to the 64 section. "This is where it all started. Our worlds collide and Master Hand was born."

Ness and Lucas raced to the other paintings. Ness pointed the Brawl painting and look at Lucas "This is the game that we met! Remember?"

"Yeah." Lucas said, rubbing his left arm. "I remember you save me from Wario before."

"Yep! We work together to defeat Tabuu and restore Subspace!" Ness cheered.

While they were giving themselves a tour around the unique masterpiece, silence was interrupted when the boys heard a conversation escape through the hallway. Link roll-call the boys, going to spy them and learning what is important for Toon Link.

As they arrived to the colossal door, slightly open, the trio peek their heads, eyeing through the gap. Of course that anytime the Smash Tournament, a invintation or news meet with Master Hand to have an colloquial about the topic. Wondering what was happening, they noticed there's a King and the Hands, right in the center is Toon Link. In their curiosity, the whet of knowhing what was going on between them and the King.

"What do you think Toon Link is—" Ness said until the young Hylian screech in the room. Mostly using disgusting scream incisively through the entire floor, something shock him about something hilarious to the boys. The boys chuckled quietly as they heard him why he was shouting about.

"I'm cross-dressing?!"

The ruler of Hytopia graminced "It's fashion with certain ability to surpass the dungeons! We need your help in Hytopia to defeat the evil witch!"

The Hero of Wind feel his hair, because from the video, three colors that he'll dye his hair, feeling uncomfortable about it. From the new title: Tri, three Links he saw, Vio wasn't in the video. He was thinking about Four Swords Adventure, what the King said, mixture of A Link Between World and Four Swords.

"I say it's not that bad, Link." Master Hand gesture his hand, like he was nodding.

"Don't be disappointed Link! Like what the floating hand said! It has Ninja Gi, Kokiri Clothes, Sword Suit, Spin Attack Attire, oh and don't forget the Goron Garb that is immune to fire made by Madame!" King Tuft added.

Toon Link shook his head "I'm not disappointed about this, it just feel weird about this new game and this sudden occurences. Haven't you reminded me beforehand so I can have all the time to think about it? But seriously, the Cheer Outfit?" he cringed when he saw the overall of the outfit.

"I sAY It LoOK hOT!" Crazy Hand added. The three in the room stared at Crazy Hand, not a word to say about it. Mostly Toon Link feeling goosebumps all over his body. Now back to the subject, ignoring Crazy Hand opinion.

"You don't like it? Madame made this to help your team drastically, hero. Bring your friends, or a copy of you like Doppels, you can achieve it." King Tuft said.

"Doppels?" the cartoon questioned in his puzzled tone.

"They're. . . doppelgangers. You can switch to another. It's dangerous to go alone, take them." King Tuft responded.

"But," Toon Link began "I'm going to miss my friends and family here. Though, I am willing to help anyone who needs of help."

King Tuft neutral lip stretch into a smile "My boy, it is your choice. I will find another user to help us if we had to. But you're a perfect fit to our plot and the princess select you as a Knight."

The young Hylian looked to Master Hand, he was going to question him with a troubled tone "Will I return back here again?"

With nothing to say, Master Hand sincerely gesture his hand, nodding and Toon Link grew a smile on his face. King Tuft applause, it looks like he can return anytime back to the Mansion and the Hylian confirmed to come with the King.

"You just need to sign out Link." Master Hand says "So it means I'll remove your ability in Smash also. Unlimited projectiles, shield, agility, and—"

"You know the rest, hero." King Tuft interrupted "Now, are you willing to accept my offering? You can use your time to say good-bye to everyone here to set off to a new adventure."

The cartoon bowed to the King showing his respect.

"It looks like you have company Link." Master Hand said, discerning at the door awfully a long time. Master Hand approach to the door, grabbed on to the handle and pull. First was Link who temble to the floor on his chest, after was Ness and Lucas, dog piling on the floor. Toon Link gaze upon at the three, didn't know he was being spied by his friends.

"How long have you been there?" the cartoon asked.

"They heard the whole thing, Toon." Master Hand said, not trying to confuse which Links. But King Tuft was astonished, another counterpart Link but adult version and mature appearances; though this universe is where the worlds unite.

"Another _him?"_ The Ruler of Hytopia breathed.

Crazy Hand floated to Link and pointed at him downward since he was laying on the floor, stacked up by children "He iS FroM AnOTher TimELiNE oF LiNK!" The King now understand why they consider the young Hero of Wind 'Toon' so they wouldn't get confused which is which. But he prefer to focus on the little hero as Link.

"Uhh," Lucas began, rising to his feet and brush his striped red and yellow Shirt "are we in trouble?"

"Not at all, anyway, Toon Link and the rest of you is going to leave this room and he has to prepare to say good-bye to everyone here. It'll be a pleasure if you help Toon Link before he depart." Master Hand replied.

Link approached to his cartoon counterpart and knelt to get the same height as him. Resting his hand on to the counterpart shoulder and look into his eyes "So, you've decided to leave?"

No hestitation for the young Hylian, he simply nod.

"I will be back anyway, let's go. I need to get everything ready for the new game." Toon Link said, grinning.

"Want me to get your things out, lil' bro?" Link offered.

King Tuft heard the older counterpart question to the little Link "Uh, Link."

The two Links glanced back to the ruler, which both have the same name. Master Hand risen, pointed at discrete hero, the young Hylian. "You do not need to bring any weapon or supplies needed. I have items prepared back in the universe."

"Wait, what?" Link sputtered.

"That's absurd!" Lucas spat.

"I agree with them. He need to protect himself with the Master Sword and his shield. What kind of hero or a Knight be called without a sword and a shield?" Master Hand said.

"This is added to the Timeline. The weapon he possess does not exist to the new game. Beside, I prepare a little welcoming gift once he enter the our world." the King of Hytopia explained.

Sounds self-explanatory.

Toon Link approach to blond PK and said "Don't worry, I bet the welcoming gift is a weapon."

"I believe it too. You're Toon Link!" Ness said.

"Hey lil' bro, you know what I think of? I bet your first outfit could be the Legendary Dress." Link chuckled, patting his little counterpart on his back.

"Don't talk about it." Toon Link mumbled, feeling agitated.

"Oh, don't forget to sign out!" Master Hand shouted as the group exiting themselves out of the office. Toon Link stop his pace mid-way to the doorway, looking back, giving them a reply by nodding his head and catch up with his friends. Abandoning Master and Crazy Hands and the King in the room.

"Aren't you going to miss him?" King Tuft abrupt to the hands, looking at them.

"Of course."

"Well then," The King began "I will be guiding my way out also. Tell the Knight to meet us outside the portal to our dimension. It's a pleasure to chat with you, Master Hand." The powerful Hands bows as King Tuft exiting the room, heading to the elevator.

Crazy Hand rise to his brother and tap lightly on him "SHalL we PrOCeeD SaINg gOOdbyE to tHE AdORablE LiNk?"

"Oh no, I'd rather not bother him. He'll eventually return back to the Forth Smash Touranment. Let's get going to read the rest of the unread letters."

* * *

" _No, this is my food! It's Pokemon food that you are not allow to eat!_ " Lucario spoke to a certain fighter who is very hungry for food. Lucario is in the kitchen with Peach, thanks to Red who reward him lunch until he noticed there was a pink puffball, strolling in casually, scanning the kitchen for snacks and encounter the Pokemon, watching his every bite of his meal.

"Poyo." Kirby said, trying to use stubby hand of his to snatch one.

" _I said no twice."_ Lucario sprout up from his seat and walk away with his bowl. The Star Warrior looked despair that he didn't get what he was craving for.

Kirby seated himself on the counter, rubbing its round belly. The starvation kicked in, making groaning noise. With that cute face, Princess Peach caught her attention by his adorable sadness written all over his face, she frown. Haut her dishwashing chore and rise to the pink puffball and knelt to catch his attention.

"Oh poor you!" Peach said.

Kirby looked to the beautiful princess, he lightly rub his tummy in circles "Chu. . ."

Peach show her genuine smile and approach to the refrigerator and grabbed the handle to access into the cooling system. The first glimpse she capture was leftovers of Strawberry Shortcake from yesterday's tea party with the girls. Delighted that there was what was left from last evening. Lifting up the slice of cake, placing on to a plate and a fork on a side. Walking her way to the unsatisfying and gloomy Star Warrior.

"Kirby, I got a treat for you!" the girl in pink dress said. When Kirby name was summon, the round with stubs called arms gaze at the voice. Kirby depressing eyes turn into sparkling eyes, gape on the treat. Peach handed the plate, Kirby gladly accepted it immediately and took a piece of it and put it in his mouth. The sweetness of tart and syrup in the center expresses Kirby cheer in enjoyment.

"Pooyoo!" Kirby said, it looks like he was thanking the princess in his language.

Lucario prefer to eat outside the kitchen, the dining room. A long dining table, nice decoration of candles and fancy sheet. The Pokemon approach to the table, pull out a chair and seated himself to resume his meal. Simultaneously, Roy and Ike has entered dining room, looking for a snack. Lucario heard the conversation ongoing.

"Ah, that young fella is going away? How long?" Ike asked his comrade, resting his Ragnell on to his shoulder.

"I don't know for sure, it depends if he is able to complete the 'save the world' theme. Toon Link time zone world can go by quickly or normally, that's what Princess Zelda said. Some of their chains of timeline are quite inadequate." Roy said.

". . .Aren't you going to stay awhile to see him ship away from this universe?" the blue-haired man said.

Roy shrugged his shoulders "Don't want to bother the little one. Now, is there pudding in the refrigerator?"

"We'll see and find out if we're inside." Ike replied.

"Ladies first." Roy joked.

Ike pushed his friend to the wall brutually, stepping into the kitchen "Don't start with me, pal."

As the duo enters, Lucario witness the revelation about his Toon Link is transporting back to his universe. When they describe 'save the world' it means he's returning back to his realm. Lucario didn't got a chance to say good-bye just yet. Maybe other fighters but not him. And so he rise, rush out of the dining room, abandoning his meal on the table.

Once the Pokemon left, just at the same time, Kirby exited the kitchen, rubbing his round belly of satisfaction. "Pooo... Poyo?"

The Star Warrior caught a scent trail of food on the table. Kirby waddle his way and saw a bowl of Pokemon food that Lucario refuse to give in. Crawling to a chair, trying to stand on the chair and observe the bowl. Kirby use his stubby hand and pick one of cylinder brown food, and munch it down. Kirby liked the bitter taste.

"Poyo!" Kirby happily said.

Lucario dashes through the mansion, hoping he didn't want to miss an opporturnity to see his friend leaving the Smash Tournament. Using his sense, Lucario can see the courage aura appearing in front of the main room. Compare that there are two courageous spirit in a same room, knowing two Links, uncomplicated to scan the mansion. Hustling through the corridor, like time was ticking. Every windows he pass, giving a glare to his sight, but he ignored and endure to find his way. The Aura Pokemon stop his pace, reaching a dead end and a door leading to the main lobby. Resting his paw on to the solid door, pushing it with his strength and proceed to the main hall.

Just as he predicted.

The duo heard a door open, other side of the stair was the Aura Pokemon stood silently. There, only Link and Toon Link eyeing at the Pokemon as it approach.

"Auro." said Toon Link.

Lucario went face-to-face to the little hero. The Hero of Twilight backed away, giving personal space and insist to leave the room. Well, not exactly leaving, more like peeking his head, overly protective much.

" _You're leaving without saying farewell to the others?_ " Lucario telepathically said.

"I managed to get a handful whoever I encounter. I had to leave immediately since the letter has arrived few days late."

" _I see._ " Lucario nodded.

Toon Link rubbed his back, glancing through the field and said "I guess we can have a rematch after I return from my world. Sorry but our battle will be on hiatus. Is that okay for you?"

A paw rested on the cartoon's left shoulder, feeling his smooth and fuzzy touch, he look to the Pokemon and notice it was smiling " _Do not fear, child. I am here to wish you luck._ _We'll have a rematch in meantime._ "

Toon Link agreed, he smile and walk his way to the doorway "Thanks, tell the others I'll be back. I don't want King Tuft lose his hope when I didn't arrive on time."

 _"Understood."_

Finally, Toon Link wave his hand to the mansion and his friend who was watching him depart. The Hero of Wind pace through the grassy field, nothing to carry items, juat him for his adventure. He's going to miss the hero until he'll return. A sentence slipped from Lucario's lips as he watch the young Hylian ran.

" _Good luck, Toon Link!_ "

* * *

 _3 hours later after depart._

Master Hand is tearing off mail to obtain the letters as he look bothered. Many request and insurance are needed to be taken care of. Tapping on his desk, annoyed, he slam the papers on the side of his desk.

"Man, those Bowser Jr. should be taught discipline for damaging the gateway." Master Hand mumbled.

Master Hand decided to meditate. Appeasing his mind and body immediately. That has affected greatly for the hand. He felt himself floating into the galaxy of quietness. A lot of events happens in one day; what more could he ask?

Suddenly, a door slammed open, making a rough noise echo to his office. Puncture the void of his mind and back to reality. He thought whoever disturb his mindfulness, it would be his brother.

He was right.

"What now?" Master Hand whinned.

"brOtHEr! AN iNvaTaTIon!" Crazy Hand yelled, haste to Master Hand.

Master Hand sighed. He sprouted from the large seat of his and float to his brother "I bet it's another complaints, isn't it?"

"SymBol! nEw uNfaMIlIar SYMbOl!"

"Hm?" Master Hand snatch the letter, quickly scanned the letter. He noticed the symbol has 'FF' on the back of the paper. And this invintation, he received confirmation to a certain player. And yet, this is a whole new world, not territory before. Clearly, he's going to be a guest fighter. At the end of the letter, there it said Sqare Enix.

"Cloud Strife, storms into battle. I like the sounds of that. We must tell the smashers immediately! He's coming soon!"

 **END OF EPISODE 1.  
**

* * *

 **A/N- Episode one, END! Please read and review.**

 **Interesting info:**

 **— I haven't played 64 to Brawl. I started playing Super Smash Bros since my friend show me the game on PC last year. Basically I look up some examples, read some fanfic about SSB4, misc.  
**

— **Toon Link eye color supposively be blue but if you zoom in to his eyes on 3DS, you can see it that it's green. And his amiibo (I own one, named Outset) has blue shaded eye.  
**

— **'Auro' is based off from my friend Packerfan95 amiibo, Lucario.  
**

— **The Legend of Zelda time goes slow or even fast depends on how the games are develop. Ex: Ocarina of Time, the time past rapidly. The Wind Waker, it goes by normally. Or... all day, sunny day.  
**


End file.
